List of anime specials
This is a list of anime specials, consisting of episodes which either aired in Japan as part of a marathon or outside of the Pokémon anime's normal timeslot on TV Tokyo. These include main series specials (where multiple episodes air in a single day), clip shows, side story episodes, Pikachu shorts, and planetarium specials. TV broadcasts Reports Problem Inspection Report|unaired|April 11, 1998|Anime Pocket Monsters Problem Inspection Report.png}} Main series |- ! colspan="7" | , Fall Special!|Unaired|October 10, 1997|Pocket Monsters Fall Special!.png|size=150px}} |- ! colspan="7" | Brothers|October 28, 1998|April 16, 1998}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | 's Christmas|December 11, 1999|October 5, 1998|Holiday Hi-Jynx.png}} as a Bivouac|December 18, 1999|October 5, 1998|Snow Way Out.png}} |- ! colspan="7" | Special!|Unaired|January 1, 1999|It's the New Year Pocket Monsters Special.png|size=150px}} |- ! colspan="7" | and ! Heated Battles of Hoenn!!|Unaired|March 24, 2005}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | Travels Through Time!!|October 14, 2006|December 22, 2005}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | Town to Town!!|April 20, 2007|September 28, 2006}} |- ! colspan="7" | Perseveres!|June 25, 2007|December 21, 2006}} !!|June 26, 2007|December 21, 2006}} |- ! colspan="7" | VS Pikachu?!|July 16, 2007|March 29, 2007}} |- ! colspan="7" | Tournament!!|September 1, 2007|April 5, 2007}} VS !!|September 8, 2007|April 5, 2007}} |- ! colspan="7" | and the Messenger of the North Wind!|September 15, 2007|April 12, 2007}} and ! Any Need to Worry in a Tag Battle!?|September 22, 2007|April 12, 2007}} |- ! colspan="7" | , and the Bottom of the Water!|January 26, 2008|September 27, 2007}} and ! Facing a New Adventure!!|Unaired|September 27, 2007}} |- ! colspan="7" | Convention!!|January 26, 2008|October 4, 2007}} |- ! colspan="7" | 's Keystone!|May 10, 2008|November 29, 2007}} Knew!|May 17, 2008|November 29, 2007}} |- ! colspan="7" | of the Ruins!|June 7, 2008|December 20, 2007}} Convention!!|June 14, 2008|December 20, 2007}} |- ! colspan="7" | Riolu!! (Part 1)|November 1, 2008|March 20, 2008}} Riolu!! (Part 2)|November 8, 2008|March 20, 2008}} |- ! colspan="7" | !|August 23, 2008|April 3, 2008}} |- ! colspan="7" | Cup!!|September 20, 2008|May 8, 2008}} |- ! colspan="7" | at House!|December 6, 2008|July 3, 2008}} ! Wings of Friendship!|December 13, 2008|July 3, 2008}} |- ! colspan="7" | Tournament!!|February 21, 2009|September 25, 2008}} |- ! colspan="7" | Attacks!! -Part 1-|February 28, 2009|October 2, 2008}} Attacks!! -Part 2-|March 7, 2009|October 2, 2008}} |- ! colspan="7" | and Rotom!|May 9, 2009|December 4, 2008}} |- ! colspan="7" | VS !!|August 15, 2009|March 26, 2009}} !|Unaired|March 26, 2009}} |- ! colspan="7" | !|August 22, 2009|April 2, 2009}} !?|August 29, 2009|April 2, 2009}} |- ! colspan="7" | ! Enter and !!|February 6, 2010|September 17, 2009}} !|February 13, 2010|September 17, 2009}} |- ! colspan="7" | ...Got It!|February 20, 2010|October 1, 2009}} |- ! colspan="7" | , , !|April 3, 2010|November 12, 2009}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | of the ! VS !!|August 21, 2010|April 1, 2010}} |- ! colspan="7" | Region! Zekrom's Shadow!!|February 12, 2011|September 23, 2010}} !|February 12, 2011|September 23, 2010}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | Gym! VS !! (Part 1)|October 13, 2012|June 14, 2012}} Gym! VS !! (Part 2)|October 20, 2012|June 14, 2012}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | on !!|June 14, 2014|March 27, 2014}} ! The Road to Become a Dragon Master!!|Unannounced|March 27, 2014}} |- ! colspan="7" | Appears!!|August 2, 2014|May 29, 2014}} and Lucario! The Secret of Mega Evolution!!|August 9, 2014|May 29, 2014}} |- ! colspan="7" | !!|August 29, 2015|June 18, 2015}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | Appears! Challenge, Our Z-Move!!|December 5, 2016|November 17, 2016}} |- ! colspan="7" | ! Catching Pokémon in Alola!!|May 14, 2017|November 24, 2016}} |- ! colspan="7" | and Pikachu, the Promise between Them|July 1, 2017|April 6, 2017}} to Leave the Nest!|July 1, 2017|April 6, 2017}} |- ! colspan="7" | , Get !|September 22, 2018|April 26, 2018}} 's Family!!|September 29, 2018|April 26, 2018}} Special episodes |- ! colspan="7" | 's Day|Unaired|January 1, 2000|Slowking Day.png}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | Crystal: Raikou - The Legend of Thunder|June 3, 2006|December 30, 2001|The Legend of Thunder.png}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | !|September 8, 2006|March 23, 2007}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | - Setting Off on a New Journey!|None|February 3, 2011}} Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever!|None|February 3, 2011}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | and ! Gyarados's !!|None|October 3, 2013}} |- ! colspan="7" | ! The Road to Become a Dragon Master!!|None|March 27, 2014|hd=yes}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |November 6, 2014|July 17, 2014}} |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | and !!|None|November 10, 2016}} Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station The Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station was broadcast once a week and occasionally aired some side-story episodes. ! Save Gym!|June 24, 2006|December 3, 2002}} Gym|June 24, 2006|December 10, 2002}} |July 1, 2006|December 17, 2002}} Residence!!|July 8, 2006|January 14, 2003}} ! Get the !!|July 22, 2006|February 25, 2003}} Town Meetup|October 7, 2006|March 4, 2003}} with a Part-Time Job!?|October 7, 2006|March 4, 2003}} !!|July 29, 2006|April 8, 2003}} |- ! colspan="7" | !|October 21, 2006|June 17, 2003}} the Niece is a Great Nuisance?|October 21, 2006|June 17, 2003}} |- ! colspan="7" | 's Earnest Struggle! Life or Death!?|August 05, 2006|September 2, 2003}} |- ! colspan="7" | : The Origin of Love and Youth|August 19, 2006|September 30, 2003}} |- ! colspan="7" | Town, Pokémon Trainer's Journey Begins|August 26, 2006|October 14, 2003}} and Revival of |September 2, 2006|March 16, 2004}} and ! Love Battle|September 23, 2006|September 14, 2004}} and ! Super Hard Training of Flame!|September 23, 2006|September 21, 2004}} and !|September 30, 2006|September 28, 2004}} Clip shows 15th Anniversary Celebration! A Super Ranking Special on Noteworthy Movie Scenes!!|unaired|August 16, 2012|15th Anniversary Celebration! A Super Ranking Special on Noteworthy Movie Scenes!!.png}} XY&Z Complete Overview Special!!|unaired|December 31, 2015|Uncover_All_the_Mysteries!_The_Pocket_Monsters_XY&Z_Complete_Overview_Special!.png}} Pokémon Chronicles Pokémon Chronicles is a TV series comprising the English-dubbed versions of a number of Pokémon anime TV specials. Many of the episodes are from the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station show in Japan, but it also contained The Legend of Thunder! and shorts from the Pikachu's Winter Vacations series. OVAs Pikachu's Winter Vacation Pikachu's Winter Vacation was originally a direct-to-video series released near Christmas each year. Some episodes were later released to home video for the English dub and some were later incorporated into Pokémon Chronicles. |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | |- ! colspan="7" | Other 150px}} Planetarium specials This is a list of special episodes that were aired exclusively at planetariums and museums in Japan. See also * List of side story episodes * Pokémon Chronicles * Pikachu short Category:Lists Category:Anime * de:Anime-Specials es:Episodios especiales del anime fr:Épisodes spéciaux ja:スペシャル・番外編サブタイトル一覧